


Precept

by Tarlan



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Nick was glad they had rebuilt the old Legacy house on Angel Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precept

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest FEST05 - Fast cars and empty highways  
> Also for: MMOM2009 Challenge - Day 31

If Nick could have his way then the ruins of The Legacy house would remain a stark memorial to Nick's predecessor, but the Luna Foundation was insisting on rebuilding, if only to ensure the now-closed portal remained under their control. For Nick, though, the house reminded him only of death and grief. He could still recall every moment of that fateful night, and the way Derek had pressed the Precept ring into his hand and told him to go. Perhaps if he had been a stronger person then he might have told Derek how he felt before that terrible day, or maybe it would have made Derek's loss so much harder to bear, depending on how Derek had taken Nick's declaration of love. Certainly, Nick felt only regret that he had said nothing while Derek lived; that he had said nothing when Derek had handed him the ring.

Almost a year to the day Derek died, Nick received word that the house was ready to live in again, and as Precept of the San Francisco Chapter of the Legacy, Nick had no choice but to return. He took the old road leading out of San Francisco, knowing it was long but not well used. It would take him to the small ferry owned and run by the Legacy for its members. With dawn barely thirty minutes away, the highway was as empty as he had recalled from so many similar nights. Nick put his foot down hard on the gas, driving as fast as he could, his sports car eating up the miles as the road snaked along the coast, sometimes easing inland through wooded areas before turning back to the ocean.

Driving onto the ferry, he nodded towards the captain and waited patiently as the ferry cut through the water on a direct path towards The Legacy house. Nick murmured his thanks when they reached Angel Island and drove off carefully, picking up speed for the final part of the journey.

He slowed down only when he came to the last bend, easing round and passing through the electronic gates that had opened automatically upon scanning his car. As he drove down the long driveway, Nick gained his first glimpse of the new house just as the sun rose. Part of him was pleased that the designers had not simply rebuilt the house in its original form though it was no less impressive than before. He pulled up outside the wide entrance and climbed out, staring up at the doorway before taking the six steps up towards two thick solid oak doors in just three strides. The oak would have been infused with particular oils to ward off certain kinds of demons and Nick could see other wards carved into the surface and around the threshold. He knew the windows and any other place of egress would have received similar treatment.

The door opened before he reached it and Nick nodded at Gerald, the new butler, who had transferred from the London House looking for a change of scenery. Tomorrow, Alex and Rachel would join him at the house along with Philip, who had finally come to peace with his involvement in The Legacy.

Not all of the interior was new and, here and there, Nick felt the warmth of remembrance from happier times, and the coldness of fear from that last night when they fought for more than just their lives, but for the whole of humanity. Derek had made the ultimate sacrifice in order to close the portal, and Nick still hadn't forgiven him for making that choice alone.

The day passed quickly, filled with touring the new property and learning all the secrets within its walls; the hidden passages and safe rooms, and the laboratory and command center hidden behind a clever mix of technology and magic. He passed through easily, knowing any strangers would see and feel just a pleasant mural on a solid wall. Inside, the Legacy had spared no expense to ensure the most up-to-date equipment filled the control center, with state-of the art communications and security systems all showing a green light.

Derek would have loved it even as he cringed from the overabundance of technology, preferring his musty books and scrolls to computers. The thought made Nick smile for the first time since entering the house.

He chose a bedroom overlooking both the main driveway leading up to the house and the ocean, close to where Derek used to sleep. It was large and spacious with a personal office attached that held a large, ornate desk and a comfortable reading chair. Nick swallowed hard as he imagined Derek's reaction, knowing it would have pleased him and, if Nick closed his eyes, he could even see Derek settling into the chair behind the desk, or looking up from some old manuscript, beckoning Nick to come take a look at whatever he had discovered.

That first night he dreamed of Derek. he dreamed of all the things he would have liked to do with Derek; soothing and caressing, slowly bringing each other to a slow, warm release with just the touch of hands on aching flesh. When he awoke, he was so hard that he had to touch himself, had to wrap fingers around his cock and bring himself over the edge while bitter tears of guilt, regret and loss slipped down his face.

It became easier over time, letting the dreams ease away some of the guilt and regret, though the loss remained just as bright and sharp as on the day Derek sacrificed himself. Nick learned to love the night; to look forward to slipping between the sheets and closing his eyes, hoping Derek would be waiting for him. In his dreams he had everything he had always wanted from Derek; he had the excited grin and the laser-focus, the quick mind and the agile fingers. He heard Derek whisper to him all the words he had longed to hear, and he whispered them back in his sleep. The sense of loss only came after he awoke to the loneliness of his bed.

As the years rolled by, Nick remained firm to his beliefs, grieving the loss of Legacy agents fallen to darkness, and celebrating their victories. Yet each night he returned to his dream lover, welcomed into Derek's open arms and lavished with gentle kisses. Each night he sought out the slender thread that bound them together in his heart until, one day, it all changed.

He climbed out of bed feeling more rested than he had in years, and he stretched easily, no longer feeling the ache of his joints and the stiffness of muscle. Nick blinked when he realized Derek was still with him, reaching out to trail ghostly fingers from Nick's shoulder to wrist.

"Time to leave."

Nick blinked again, confused. "Leave? For where?"

"For good."

"I don't..." Nick glanced back and froze, staring at the old man lying deathly still on the bed; his bed, his elderly body.

"Time to go, Nick. We still have so much work to do." Derek reached out to him again, and suddenly Nick knew the Derek of his dreams had never been just a fantasy made up by a grief-filled mind. Derek had been real; wanting him, loving him.

With a final glance back at his mortal body, Nick whispered a soft goodbye; then he grinned and took Derek's hand.

END


End file.
